CÓDIGO DE MARINO (Salvando al mundo de los piratas)
by Suave boligrafo
Summary: CÓDIGO DE MARINO (Salvando al mundo de los piratas): Una historia de romance y aventura que hará leyenda. En plena Era Pirata cientos de barcos se aventuran en la búsqueda del One Piece, pero, ¿Cuál es la otra cara de la moneda?, te invito a leer una historia sobre aquellos héroes que dieron su vida por defender al mundo de los malvados piratas.
1. Capítulo 1

**BIENVENIDO, LO QUE TENÉIS** **AQUÍ ES UN FANFIC COLECTIVO QUE ESPERO DISFRUTÉIS.**

**La temática es la marina del universo de One Piece, por lo que si te da curiosidad o simplemente te dan ganas de incorporarte, no dudéis en aportar un capitulo o personaje, todos son bienvenidos.**

**No os prometo gran audiencia, pero es muy divertido ser parte de una historia colectiva, es como jugar un juego con tu propio personaje. :D**

* * *

**CÓDIGO DE MARINO**

**(Salvando al mundo de los piratas)**

Capitulo 1

(Preambulo)

Sus nombres eran Natasha Frettchen y Enzo Löwe

Durante la gran era pirata se erigían leyendas por todo el mundo. Las historias sobre mujeres y hombre valientes que se adentraban en el aterrador mar conocido como Grand Line, eran populares en pueblos y pequeñas ciudades.

La muerte de Barbablanca generó grandes cambios políticos, pero sobre todo, reanudo la fe en la búsqueda del One Pice, ya que durante los últimos días de su vida, aquel gran pirata confirmó que la leyenda del gran tesoro, comenzada por Gold Roger, era cierta.

Así es, la era pirata se encuentra en su clímax mas alto, y todos los días comienzan historias de aventureros que se embarcan en la búsqueda de sus sueños. O al menos, eso es lo que los fantasiosos querían creer.

* * *

El _**Reino Lvneel**_ era un claro ejemplo de paz, la elegancia y buen gusto en la fachada de los hogares delataba la prosperidad del lugar. Era usual disfrutar de un paseo nocturno para ver los espectáculos callejeros de cómicos y mimos. Por las tardes los niños jugaban alegremente en las plazas y cada doce horas, desde la gran torre del reloj resonaba una campana imponente, que era orgullo de todos los habitantes.

Cerca del puerto de _Lvneel_ se encontraba la _222th Base de la Marina_, dirigida por el capitán _Very Good_, un hombre de edad mediausuario dela _Beri Beri no Mi_, una Fruta del Diablo del tipo Paramecia que le permite convertir su cuerpo en esferas. A simple vista, da la apariencia de un hombre rudo y robusto, aunque su rostro serio y su gran estatura contrastan con su cabello negro estilo afro y esas patillas muy anchas, normalmente viste con el atuendo oficial de la Marina y sin gorra, también tiene una barbilla ancha con la palabra "MARINE" tatuada en ella, además su frente está marcada con una cicatriz en forma de X.

Generalmente el capitán _Very Good_ solía pasar las tardes deambulando por los pasillos de la academia, era un profesor que creía fervientemente en los resultados de un duro entrenamiento a los nuevos reclutas o aprendices, pero también sabia la importancia del aspecto teórico - táctico del oficio de Marino, por lo que realizaba evaluaciones continuas.

Digamos que no todos los alumnos de la academia compartían la mentalidad del Capitán y Director de la Academia de Marines, de hecho, muchos reclutas huían del estudio y preferían el combate. No obstante, las pocas excepciones se veían recompensados por la simpatía del Director, como Natasha Frettchen, una joven pelirroja de cabellos ondulados y ojos verdes, que recién había cumplido quince años, era una estudiante ejemplar que destacaba como la mejor de su generación por sus conocimientos inauditos en estrategia naval y análisis de combate, pero ¿cómo era la convivencia con sus compañeros?.

Natasha Frettchen solía pasar tardes completas en la biblioteca, alejada de todos, no tenía grandes dotes físicos así que gracias a sus privilegios en la Academia de Marinos, evitada las actividades físicas cuando podía, no era una chica muy dotada pero tenía un cuerpo esbelto propio de cualquier niña, si alguna vez por casualidad lograbas cruzar miradas con ella, te encontrarías unos ojos atentos pero con cierta melancolía, y si le preguntabas sobre su pasado, lo único que te decía era que nació en un barco, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo una persona misteriosa.

Cada mañana, Natasha deseaba que fuese un día tranquilo para analizar los planos de algún buque de guerra, ya sabes, cosas divertidas para ella, como calcular las dimensiones del casco y resolver formular sobre la resistencia al viento. Pero había alguien que obstaculizaba esa tranquilidad, su nombre era Enzo Löwe.

Enzo Löwe es el hijo menor de una familia de altos mercaderes de soya que inscribieron al hijo menor en la Academia con el fin de que algún día llevase la respetable vida de Marino. No obstante, sus allegados más cercanos decían que la familia Lowe solamente esperaba que algún día Enzo utilizara sus influencias para proteger las rutas comerciales de los Lowe, usando el poder de la Marina. Enzo llevaba una vida relativamente cómoda y no parecía preocuparle nada en particular. Académicamente se mostraba indiferente, de hecho en varias ocasiones fue reprendido por sus profesores por quedarse dormido durante un examen. La disciplina militar inculcada por la Marina no parecía tener influencia en él, y la única razón por la que no fue expulsado, era debido a los generosos donativos que su familia entregaba a la _222th Base de la Marina _para la compra de equipo.

Pero, ¿tenía Enzo alguna cualidad?, es difícil decirlo, todos saben que es un poco engreído y despreocupado, pero al menos es muy guapo, en su rostro griego posan dos grandes ojos de un oscuro intenso, su cabello desalineado color azul le da un aspecto rebelde, además disfruta mucho los deportes, por lo que tiene una apariencia atlética.

¿Qué tienen en común Natasha Frettchen y Enzo Löwe?, asisten a la misma clase y son grandes amigos. La razón de su amistad consiste en que, si bien por motivos diferentes, ambos son vistos con recelo por sus compañeros, así que a la larga, Enzo terminó hablando con Natasha, quien al principio no le quería dirigir la palabra, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser su contrario, no eran sus diferencias, sino las razones que tenían para estar juntos las que podrían cultivar su amistad.

Ella prefería los libros, pero Enzo la obligaba a salir al patio a entrenar. Él prefería dormir la siesta en clase de aritmética aplicada a la balística, pero ella le obligaba a estudiar. Era una amistad extraña, pero sincera.

Un día Natasha miraba por la ventana, contemplando el azul del mar y el sonido de las gaviotas graznar, mientras pensaba en su familia. Sin darse cuenta su bolígrafo rodó por la mesa hasta caer al piso, el sonido provocó que despertase de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, Tomas pateó el instrumento de escritura para que Natasha no lo pudiera alcanzar, todos los aprendices se reían de ella.

Sin decir palabra Natasha se levantó de su asiento para ir a por su pluma, pero entonces Adam tiró su cuaderno de notas al suelo, todo el salón de clases se burlaba de ella pero nunca se vengó de ellos, tampoco los acusaba con los profesores, sencillamente tomaba sus cosas y volvía a su lugar. Generalmente Enzo llegaba más tarde que los profesores, pero ese día se cayó de la cama y despertó antes. Así que cuando llegó al salón de clases vio a Tom molestando a su amiga.

-¿Qué diablos haces idiota?- gritó con furia, por supuesto que Enzo no esperaba una respuesta, solo quería cortar cabezas, así que apretó el puño y aporreó a todos los que burlaron de su amiga, cualquiera hubiera sido expulsado por mandar tantos aprendices a la enfermería.

Natasha Frettchen abrazaba sus notas cuando Enzo la tomo del brazo y corrió hacia el patio trasero a toda velocidad ante la vista incrédula de los demás.

Subieron una pequeña colina ubicada cerca de la academia hasta llegar a un claro, que era como su lugar secreto, ambos se sentaron sobre la hierba fresca. Entonces Natasha comenzó a sermonear a Enzo por utilizar la violencia para resolver sus problemas.

De pronto se escucho una explosión que venía desde el muelle de _Lvneel, _y Natasha dio un salto al escuchar el estruendo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la ciudad estaba siendo asediada por siete barcos piratas, que lanzaban cañonazos contra los edificios, los habitantes corrían en todas direcciones y no tardo en desatarse el caos en la ciudad.

En la Academia las alarmas sonaron estridentes, pero para su terror, el capitán _Very Good _no se encontraba en la base, unos cuantos profesores y los estudiantes (con rango de aprendices), no serian rivales para siete galeones llenos de piratas, seguramente eran 10,000 piratas contra el personal de la Academia y sus alumnos que sumaban 600 personas.

Instintivamente Enzo intentó escapar a la Academia donde estaban los Marinos, pero Frettchen que estaba atenta a la situación se lo impidió, sabía que era una batalla perdida, por eso llena de determinación, tomó de la mano a su amigo para correr hasta la playa mientras le gritaba que tenía un plan.

Los dos aprendices bucearon hasta el tercer galeón que se encontraba más alejado de la costa, Frettchen intuía que esa nave tenía el almacén de pólvora de la flotilla pirata y por eso era el más alejado. Tenía que ser una operación encubierto.

Con gran habilidad, como un hurón, Frettchen llegó hasta el puesto del oficial de telecomunicaciones, a quien noquearon y amordazaron con una soga, luego bajaron al penúltimo nivel del barco para encender fuego y saltar una vez más al mar.

Cuando las llamas llegaron al almacén, el galeón explotó por completo, y como el oficial de telecomunicaciones estaba desaparecido, tardaron mucho tiempo en avisar a los otros piratas, por lo que aun cuando se percataron del humo, era demasiado tarde.

Entre la conmoción, Frettchen y Enzo aprovecharon para escalar a la torre de comunicaciones de la ciudad, donde enviaron una señal de auxilio al Cuartel General, a la vez que reportaban toda la información que tenían a su disposición sobre el ataque pirata.

Solo quedaba una cosa. Sobrevivir.

Habrían podido permanecer ocultos mientras llegaba la ayuda, o al menos esa fue la intención de Enzo al principio, pero los principios de Natasha no lo permitirían, había prestado juramento cuando entró a la Academia, y arriesgaría su vida intentando salvar a todos los civiles posibles.

Enzo no estaba interesado en los ciudadanos, pero no dejaría a su amiga sola. Así que corrió detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron a las primeras casas, Natasha comenzó a reunir sobrevivientes y encaminarlos hasta la colina mientras Enzo le cubría la espalda.

El chaval apenas si se defendía, ya de por si nunca entrenaba tácticas de batalla con seriedad y los piratas tenían un modo de combate muy irregular. El pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas, Natasha, Enzo y un reducido número de civiles estaban rodeados por piratas que acaban de saquear casi todo el lugar.

Natasha sujetó la mano de su compañero y con la otra saludó a la bandera de la Marina que ondeaba a lo lejos. Enzo sabía que era el final y apretó más fuerte a su amiga mientras cerraba los ojos.

De repente se escucharon unos golpes, cuando Enzo abrió los ojos, los piratas ya estaban huyendo, era el _Vicealmirante Garp_, el _Capitán Coby_, los _Tenientes Razo_, _Helmeppo_, y el Capitán _Very Good_ destrozando piratas. Al mirar al mar se divisabas dos buques de la Marina llenando de balas de cañón los galeones piratas.

El Capitán Coby colocó su mano sobre el hombro de los aprendices mientras les decía –bien hecho soldados- y les saludaba.

El Teniente Razo había echado un vistazo general a la situación y de inmediato entendió el papel que habían jugado los aprendices en la superviviencia de aquellos civiles, desde ese día llamaron a la mejor estudiante de la _222th Base de la Marina: _Frettchen la estratega.

Sus meritos les valieron ser admitidos como soldados activos de la Marina, donde comenzaría su verdadera aventura.

* * *

**Continuación:**

** s/10203378/1/Codigo-de-Marino-II**

**by **

**Yukina Koorime**

* * *

** ¿Queréis conocer a** Natasha, Erzo **y el **Teniente Razo**? Cllc en** IMAGEN DE PORTADA **ñ_ñ

**Espero que haya servido para tu entretenimiento :D**

**Si el concepto te mola, únete, tu personaje hará más interesante la historia.**

**Si te da tiempo, no dudéis en dejar un pequeño Review dando tu opinión, que en realidad no cuesta nada y motiva muchísimo.**


	2. Capítulo 3 - Héroe por accidente

BIENVENIDO, LO QUE TIENES AQUÍ ES UN FANFIC COLECTIVO QUE ESPERO DISFRUTÉIS.

La temática es la marina del universo de One Piece, por lo que si te da curiosidad o simplemente te dan ganas de incorporarte, no dudéis en aportar un capitulo o personaje, todos son bienvenidos.

**ADVERTENCIA: el capitulo **2 (y en general los números pares) está en el perfil de**Yukina Koorime.**

* * *

CÓDIGO DE MARINO

(Salvando al mundo de los piratas)

**Capitulo 3**

**Héroe por accidente**

_**Natasha Frettchen**_, una linda y tímida adolescente de quince años, con cabello pelirrojo ondulado y ojos verdes, se encontraba en su habitación de la Academia en la _222th Base de la Marina_, ubicada en el _**Reino Lvneel, **_la cual no compartía con otras estudiantes, debido a que últimamente pocas jóvenes se enlistaban. El televisor estaba encendido, _Natasha_ veía un noticiero sentada en su cama y abrazando una almohada. Estaban transmitiendo la conferencia de prensa del _Teniente Razo_, cuya división decomisó recientemente un cargamento de _Aku ma no mi_ a un barco pirata, que se presumia pertenecia a un _Yonko_.

Del otro lado de la pantalla se veía al joven Teniente con ojos brillantes, el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa amistosa, su uniforme era impecable, todos los botones debidamente abrochados, y el negro de sus zapatos relucía impoluto. Frente a él había un podio y un micrófono, los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros no cesaban de destellar la vista.

_(…)_

_Última pregunta—se escuchó una voz._

_**Reportero: **__Teniente, para el diario "News"… ¿Qué medidas tomara la Marina para erradicar la Piratería en Paraíso?_

_**Teniente Razo: **__Si, gracias por la pregunta… bueno, para nadie es secreto que el Grand Line es el punto geográfico con mayor índice de piratas en todo el planeta, y os puedo asegurar que el Almirante de la Flota Akainu está sumamente preocupado por la seguridad de sus habitantes, por ello, en colaboración con los 170 Estados miembros del Gobierno Mundial, se ha realizado la mayor inversión en la historia en materia de seguridad… miles de Marines entregan su vida día a día para salvaguardar la paz del mundo, en promedio se realizan mil decomisos todos los días, estamos intentando debilitar las estructuras criminales más importantes en Paraíso y los cuatro océanos… sin embargo, los piratas parecen no tener fin, por ello el Almirante de la Flota ha puesto en marcha la estrategia mundial para reconquistar el Nuevo Mundo, y así acabar el problema de raíz… lo que desde luego implica una demanda muy alta para las fuerzas militares de la Marina, pero que no os quede duda que el Almirante de la Flota sigue trabando por la seguridad de paraíso… muchas gracias._

_El Teniente se pone de pie y abandona la sala entre decenas de preguntas lanzadas al aire y el flash de las cámaras._

_**Natasha Frettchen **_apagó el televisor y se dejó caer sobre la cama dando un suspiro de niña enamorada e ilusionada—y pensar que a mi edad, el instructor Razo ya era Sargento de su propio escuadrón—dijo la joven apretujando su almohada.

* * *

Los graduados de la Academia y por tanto soldados activos, estaban realmente preocupados por los exámenes finales, en donde evaluarían sus actitudes, y en base a sus resultados serian enviados a determinada zona militar en alguno de los _cuatro blues_.

Es cierto que por regla general eran enviados a uno de los _cuatro blues_, no obstante, en los registros de la Marina existían soldados de leyenda que, en razón de su potencial, eran enviados directamente al _Grand Line_ sin recorrer los _blue_s previamente.

Para _**Enzo Löwe**_, un chico muy guapo de quince años, rostro griego, grandes ojos de un oscuro intenso, cabello color azul y aspecto rebelde, los exámenes finales resultaban un verdadero fastidio, sinceramente hubiese preferido terminar en una tranquila isla donde los ataques piratas no ocurrieran frecuentemente. Y es que, después de haber presenciado el ataque a la Academia, las muertes inocentes, y combatir contra aquellos fieros piratas, _Enzo Löwe_ estaba seguro de que la vida de un Marino está llena de inconvenientes. Y por si fuera poco, recientemente se había enterado que los padres de _Natasha Frettchen_, su mejor amiga, eran los malvados piratas que murieron a manos del escuadrón de su propia hija. Tal vez sería bueno decirle algunas palabras de ánimo, pero, ¿qué puedes decir en una situación como esa?, encontrar las palabras adecuadas en el momento turno es todo un arte, y sinceramente _Enzo Löwe _ era muy malo en eso.

* * *

Por el contrario, _**Natasha Frettchen **_estaba muy emocionada por los exámenes finales, si bien era consciente de que tal vez no era una soldado muy fuerte, el _Teniente Razo_ la había apoyado mucho e inspirado bastante. Aquellos esporádicos encuentros entre alumna e instructor, ocurrían cuando el Teniente visitaba la Academia para impartir alguna conferencia. _Natasha Frettchen_ solía ver al Teniente desde el auditorio con gran devoción, realmente le resultaba un instructor muy lindo y responsable, aunque por momentos se sentía apenada y un poquito culpable por tener esa clase de pensamientos por un profesor. Pero, ¿cómo no le puede gustar?, incluso otras miembros de la Marina observan al Teniente como un dios, realmente es muy guapo con ese cabello alborotado y esa sonrisa tan linda. Además los chicos de su edad no eran tan maduros como el Teniente, todos se comportan como unos verdaderos idiotas, insensibles y torpes, aunque _Enzo Löwe_, es el único chaval que le cae bien, después de todo se trata de su mejor amigo, pero también entra en la clasificación de tío insensible y torpe. En cambio el _Teniente Razo_, ¡por dios!, _Natasha_ no podía evitar imaginarme escenas llenas de corazones donde el Teniente la toma de la mano y le susurra palabras reconfortantes.

_**Frase que Natasha Frettchen anotó en su cuaderno de notas la primera vez que escuchó una conferencia del Teniente Razo en la Academia:**_

"_**El honor consiste en hacer hermoso aquello que uno está obligado a realizar."**_

La Marina ocupaba todo el tiempo de _Razo_, pero alegremente intentaba darse tiempo para asistir a impartir conferencias e incluso algún seminario, siempre apoyaba a los novatos y procuraba enseñarles lo más novedoso en tácticas militares.

Tal vez un día _Natasha_, pueda estar junto al Teniente. Una sonrisita tierna y soñadora se dibujaba en el rostro de muchacha ante la sola posibilidad. Al menos, el primer paso era ser designada al _Grand Line_.

* * *

Cuarenta soldados activos fueron formados en ocho filas de cinco. Un _Comodoro de la Marina_ se postró frente a ellos con mirada amenazante y severa. Enzo trago saliva al verlo. La voz del Comodoro era grave, les informaba los detalles del examen práctico que tendrían que realizar, les dijo además que serían supervisados en todo momento y, finalmente explicó que los resultados arrojados por la prueba, serian determinantes para determinar a cuál de los cuatro blues serian asignados.

_Enzo Löwe _ cruzaba los dedos deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser asignado una isla tranquila, mientras que _Natasha Frettchen _se llevaba las manos al pecho emocionaba ante la idea de poder ser asignada al _Grand Line_, si realizaba un examen perfecto.

Así pues, los soldados fueron enviados a una pequeña isla que había sido víctima de desastres naturales, para ser precisos: un volcán en erupción e inundaciones provocadas por una tormenta.

Al principio todo marchaba con normalidad, los cuerpos de rescate trabajaban hábilmente, incluso era un tanto aburrido comparado con la batalla en alta mar contra un fiero barco pirata.

Los examinadores notaron de inmediato algunos rasgos muy peculiares en _Natasha Frettchen. _La chica lleva_ba _el control de las cajas de víveres que se le entregaban, las revisaba y reforzaba antes de entregarlas, además tenía un cronometro en mano, y distribuya su tiempo con eficiencia, siendo la soldado que mayor número de víveres repartió entre la población. Asimismo, _Natasha_ elavoró un mapa rápido de las zonas de alto riesgo y sugirió a sus compañeros, a quienes se suponía que no debía ayudar, que no deambularan por dichas zonas porque el suelo era inseguro. Finalmente los grupos de personas que rescató se movían con orden, agilidad y precisión, no hay que decir que ella rescató al mayor número de personas.

Uno de los supervisores pidió el historial académico de _Natasha Frettchen,_ y de inmediato observó que obraba en su expediente una amplia recomendación del _Teniente Razo y _el capitán _Very Good_, además contenía sus hazañas durante el ataque pirata al _Reino Lvneel. _Todos los examinadores se miraron mutuamente, y mientras uno leía, concluyó- Frettchen la estratega- hicieron un gesto en señal de afirmación con la cabeza, y lo confirmaron, _Natasha_ sería enviada al _Grand Line._

Por su parte, _Enzo Löwe_ estaba hecho un lío con los víveres, le llevó mucho tiempo distribuirlos y apenas si repartió unas pocas cuantas cajas, no pudo atención a las sugerencias de _Natasha _y pronto se separo del grupo, ingresando a una espesa selva. Cuando miró a su alrededor y se percató que no había nadie dijo –definitivamente voy a reprobar—pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de unos niños gritando, pidiendo auxilio._ Enzo Löwe_ corrió de inmediato para atender el llamado, y les preguntó qué estaba pasando. Los tres niños le explicaron que sus padres que trabajan en una mina habían sido atrapados en un derrumbe durante la inundación.

_Enzo Löwe_ olvidó por completo su examen, y sin dudarlo los siguió. Al arribar al lugar del derrumbe, se encontraron con unas rocas gigantes. Al principio _Enzo_ trató de moverlas pero eran demasiado pesadas. Se planteó la posibilidad de podía pedir ayuda, pero por los gritos de los mineros, era obvio que las personas atrapadas se estaban asfixiando en esa cueva. Tenía que actuar rápido.

-Piensa, piensa—se repetía a sí mismo, entonces recordó aquella ocasión en que dijo a sus compañeros con miedo y enojo que la única forma de hacerte fuerte era comiendo una _Aku ma no Mi_, y que como él no era usuario estaban destinado a morir, el _Teniente Razo_ escuchó la conversación por accidente, y durante sus visitas a la Academia enseñó en secreto a _Enzo_ una técnica, que se suponía los soldados de bajo rango no tienen permitido aprender: _el __Shigan__Jugon, _es un estilo especial sobrehumano de artes marciales del _Rokushiki. _Las enseñanzas del _Teniente Razo_, fluían por su mente, la técnica secreta según la cual todas las cosas tienen puntos vitales y a partir de la energía que emana desde el interior del soldado, puede destruirlas expulsando su fuerza interna y concentrándola en un solo punto vital mediante un poderoso impacto.

_Enzo_ envainó su espada y trató de canalizar toda su energía en su estómago, podía sentir como fluía hasta sus puños y, entonces con todas sus fuerzas gritó: -¡EL PUÑO!—impactando las rocas con un gran golpe. Las enormes piedras se desmoronaron en escombros, _Enzo_ apartó a los tres niños sujetándolos a la vez y dando un gran salto hacia atrás, para que no fueran aplastados por el escombro. Una vez que Enzo removió todos los residuos, ayudó a los mineros a salir.

Entre lágrimas y palabras de agradecimiento, los mineros ovacionaron al muchacho, aunque, aun quedaba un tema pendiente… el examen, seguramente había reprobado.

Los altavoces se escucharon a la distancia, era el aviso de que el examen había concluido. Los examinadores llamaron a todos los soldados, entonces anunciaron los resultados. Quien obtuvo el mejor puntaje fue _Natasha Frettch_, y ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás, le notificaron que sería asignada al _Grand Line_. _Natasha_ dio un salto de alegría y felicidad, pero cuando _Enzo_ escuchó la noticia, se sintió un poco triste porque seguramente se separaría de de su amiga.

El resto de soldados iban siendo distribuidos a diversas islas en el _North Blue_ y el _West Blue_, según sus cualidades.

Cuando fue el turno de _Enzo Löwe_, quien obtuvo el peor puntaje, los examinadores lo reprendieron con dureza, aunque el chico mirada a un costado con indiferencia, y el rostro de _Natasha_ era de suma preocupación,

_Enzo Löwe_ apretó los puños cuando le dijeron que regresaría a la Academia, y él respondió con altanería –hagan lo que quieran- uno de los examinadores registró las palabras del joven en su expediente.

Entonces, se escucho el eco de un grupo de personas gritando y ovacionando el nombre de _Enzo Löwe_ -"gracias"—decían - "eres nuestro salvador"—cantaban.

Los mineros y niños explicaron a los examinadores lo que el muchacho hizo por ellos, todos los soldados se miraron mutuamente confundidos y perplejos, _Natasha_ puso la mano en el hombro de _Enzo _y dijo- ¡asombroso Enzo!, bien hecho.

Los examinadores y el Comodoro, se apartaron del resto para deliberar y tras varias discusiones dieron la noticia: _¡Enzo Löwe repórtese en Grand Line!_

* * *

** ¿Queréis conocer a** Natasha, Erzo **y el **Teniente Razo**? Cllc en** IMAGEN DE PORTADA **ñ_ñ

**_**¿Comentarios? Jejeje porfa :D_**


End file.
